Through the Looking Glass
by maytimemagic
Summary: Sequel to Through Another’s Eyes. She thought they were happy He thought they were through. She wanted revenge what did he do?


**Title:** Through the Looking Glass

**Author:** maytimemagic

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny Draco/Harry (implied)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Adult concepts. evil!Ginny. male/male pairings

**Summary:** Sequel to Through Another's Eyes. She thought they were happy; He thought they were through. She wanted revenge; what did he do?

**Author's Notes:** You wanted a sequel and this idea has been floating around in my head for quite awhile and I was finally able to get it down on paper. This also is unbeta'ed as I don't have one. Please feel free to point out my grammatical errors. Comments are much appreciated.

**Through the Looking Glass**

Ginny Weasley was not a nice witch. Oh everyone thought she was sweet and innocent but if they could only see what I have, they would know differently. For years I have listened to her ranting and watched her destroy everything she touched. It's sad really. She showed so much promise before, but now... now she is dark... as dark as they come. But this story starts before the darkness... This story starts with a young girl and the boy of her dreams; Harry Potter.

They were in love, or so it seemed. Ginny was in love anyway, so much so that she was willing to believe anything even the lie that Harry loved her. But his smiles were forced, and his laughter never rang true. Ginny, however, ignored all of this. Life continued in this odd state of contentment for several months. Then Harry started to stay late at work. They weren't as close. He had a secret and she still thought life was normal. Then he started to leave for weeks at a time. He claimed it was for business but his briefcase never left the shelf. I think she knew something was off but I don't think she knew what it was. Soon after I got my first glimpse at Harry's secret.

Ginny was out for the day. Harry was suppose to be at work, but instead here he was; in their room, in their bed with a blond. And not just any blond, but a male blond. I was shocked at first, but as I watched them I knew it was for real. Harry finally smiled like he meant it and his laughter was magical. And the part that made it perfect was the love that was so apparent in the blond man's eyes. His every move screamed I LOVE YOU! Here in this man Harry had finally found happiness and love like he hadn't in Ginny.

I don't know all the details but a few days later Harry was gone. The blond helped him move his things out, and Ginny... well Ginny was never the same. She truly loved Harry and couldn't understand why he didn't feel the same. I watched her get worse and worse until at some point I think she cracked. She convinced herself that Harry DID love her and she only needed to remind him of that fact. She started plotting, and then she started brewing. And then... then she waited. She searched the paper frantically; I'm not sure for what, but she must have found it. She finally smiled again, she was so happy. But the smile on her face was cold and her laughter was harsh. She left that night alone and returned with an unconscious Harry Potter.

I watched as Ginny poured a sickly red oozing potion down poor Harry's throat. She helped him swallow every last drop before sitting back on her heels and pulling out her wand. The look in her eyes wasn't totally sane as she began to chant. Harry glowed the same sickly red color as that horrible potion. When she was done, the red light flared before seeping into Harry's skin. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. The look on her face reminded me of a rabid animal stalking its prey.

Poor Harry was so confused when he woke up. I think he knew something was wrong and he might have even known what was wrong, but one look at Ginny and he forgot everything. He smiled at her like he had at the blond and his laughter was magical again. Her poison made him happy but it made her cold. He forgot how life use to be and lived her poisonous lie. But this lie; it changed her. Changed her into something cold and vile. No one else seemed to see it, especially not Harry; but not I. I showed her her true self. I showed her what she didn't want to see. She got rid of me so no one else would see what I reflected. After all mirrors never lie.


End file.
